Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication systems and, more particularly, to communicating in chat sessions using chat bots.
Chat sessions facilitate communication between chat applications in a communication system. A user of a chat application can communicate, over a communication network, with a user of another chat application by transmitting communication to, and receiving communication from, the chat session. A chat bot can simulate a chat application to communicate with other chat applications using the chat session. The user can also have an account at a financial institution. However, the user cannot easily access his or her financial accounts from the chat session. If access to own financial account is tedious and overly complicated, that may discourage the user from using the chat session. Furthermore, conducting negotiations in the chat session is difficult due to the chat applications being distributed over the communication system.